BloodLust
by xx.Dark.Demonic.Angel.xx
Summary: I just had to go a little farther. Trinity owned a lot of land, if I could make it over the wired fence, I was free. I cried out when someone had reached out, grabbing me by the arm pulling me away from the lights that shined down from the helicopter above me. I struggled the break free from their grip. I can't go back there! I'm done being their experiment. DamonxOC


**Authors Note: This is My first Vampire Diaries Fan Fic. Its based after the show. Its been awhile since I posted anything. I can take criticism, but I will not accept flames. I am also working without a beta at the moment. I am hoping that will change soon. This is just the Prologue, so I apologize for it being so short!**

**Please enjoy and feel free to review, as most authors I really do enjoy the feed back.**

**A little information on Trinity Corporation. To the outside world, they are known as a facility that cures diseases, infections, stuff like that. But they are about are illegal experimentation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its character. But I do own my OC's**

* * *

It was dark, no noise was heard. A large complex could be seen rising above the tree line. Light softly emanates from the buildings, warm and inviting. Suddenly a figure burst out of the trees, racing away from the lights. Blood stains covered her face. Several canines raced after her, keeping pace but not gaining. Not far behind the dogs were a large number of fully equipped, heavily-armed men giving chase, but soon started losing ground.

A helicopter soon appeared overhead, keeping their sights on the running figure. Inside the cockpit, both pilots navigated, trying to keep their sights on the target. "She's moving too fast, I can't pick her out in the dark." Informed the pilot. Two armed men sat at either door, loaded weapons at ready trying to focus on their target.

The co-pilot turned the radio on as he spoke into it. "Command, we have not made a visual. Repeat, no visual on the package."

"Well then use the goddamn infrared to track her you idiot! We cannot lose her!" Both pilots react as though they were physically struck by the voice that responded over the headset.

The young girl raced through the woods, desperately trying to get away. Looking over her shoulder in fear, seeing that they were slowly gaining. Her lungs burned but she push forward, picking up her speed. Zigzagging between trees, leaping over fallen logs with incredible ease. The first sign of her true nature. Hearing the helicopter approaching, she makes a quick turn hoping to lose it. She just had to go a little farther. Trinity owned a lot of land, if she could make it over the wired fence, she was free.

She cried out when someone had reached out and grabbed her from her left pulling her away from the lights from the helicopter above. She struggled the break free from their grip. She can't go back.

"Avery! It okay, it's me." She relaxed, hearing his voice. Adam, her mentor.

"Adam?" She whispered.

The one man she could always depend on. They may have looked close in age, but there is something much older to him. The streaks of grey hair that streak his hair say he has seen a lot. "This way!" He urged her, leading her towards the wired fence. A hum, low and electric, barely audible, emanates from the wires that stretch several feet above the towering wall.

Avery panicked "How am I able to get over that, if the fences are still-"

"I will handle that." Adam interrupted, giving her hand a reassuring smile. "I will shut the fence off, and distract the guards long enough for you to escape."

"What about you?!"

A smirked played off his lips. "I'll survive, besides Caine won't suspect me."

Avery sighed, letting him go.

She stood there anxiously. Tensing, hearing the dogs in the background. "Come on Adam…" She whispered.

Her sensitive ears picked up that there was no longer a hum coming from the fence. She smiled, quickly make her way to the fence, she didn't know how much time had.

"She went this way!" Adam's voice shouted out in the distance, leading them away from her.

She finally climbed over, and jumped down landing with ease. Quickly she disappeared in the trees, getting farther away from Trinity.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope its okay, enough to catch some interests. Take time to review and the the next chapter will be up soon :)**

**DarkDemonicAngel**


End file.
